1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a movable casing associated with an electronic device and particularly to a rotational casing, which is mounted in a mount groove of an electronic device.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Taiwanese Patent No. 556073 discloses an information processing device with a display part and the display part includes a image picking device for picking up an image, a containing device for receiving the image picking device and a support device for supporting the containing device near the opposite end. The image picking device is guided to rotate outward about 180° at the vertical plane between a first position, which is the same direction of the first plane on the display part, and a second position, which is the same direction as the second plane on the display part.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,052 discloses a portable personal computer and electronic camera provides in which a liquid crystal display provides a mount groove and the mount groove has a semispherical elastic nest, which is movably joined to a rotational ball of a CCD video camera. The CCD video camera is capable of rotating freely in any directions once the CCD video camera is exerted a force by the user.
The image picking device of the preceding Taiwanese Patent is only possible to rotate outward about 180° at the vertical plane between a first position, which is the same direction of the first plane on the display part, and a second position, which is the same direction as the second plane on the display part. When the display part and the keyboard are arranged over 90°, the lens of the image picking device is incapable of positioning parallel to persons or the scene before the image picking device and the user is unable to turn the image picking device in order to turn the lens being parallel to the persons or the scene before the image picking device for taking better image.
The CCD video camera of the preceding U.S. patent exposes the ball shaped CCD video camera with the support members and the cable in the mount groove without a sense of beauty in spite of direction of the lens being adjustable.